New World Love
by Baby-Kitsue
Summary: I sry i messed up on the editing, but it is stillt he same story i promise.Yugi and co. get sucked in a book as yugi wishes for a more exciting life, new places, new discoveries and new romances. THIS IS YAOI YAOI YAOI!


Hey I didn't die guys...but you probably will kill me anyways but I just spell checked and revised some of this so...I hope this is easier to read enjoy!

Disclaimer:If I owned this all the characters would be gay and coupled. Also I made up some characters of my own they have the name of the main characters in them but they aren't them so don't sue me

Story is AU(alternate universe)

Yugi and friends, Joey, Ryou, Marik are suddenly sucked into a new world in a book that his grandfather gave him. He is getting what he wished for fun, excitement, going to new places, not normal and a lot more. He is also meeting new ppl but what do they have to do with the ppl he meets in his world!

Yugi:Wut else do I get?

Kit:You will see snickers evilly

Yugi:oO;

Marik: Heh don't wry Yugi she is just all talk Kit:O yea i'll show you

Marik:oO help!

kit stuffs marik in a closet and put malik in with him  
Marik:AAAAAH hellllp I am sore enough

Kit, Joey and Yugi: More then we need to know

Ryou: On with the story

Also no flames if ya don't like yaoi then y ya readin it Yugi and Bakura Ryou and Yami Joey and Seto Marik and Malik

Yugi's thought's \\blah\  
Ryo /blah\  
Jou 'blah'  
my characters Otesublah  
Yamigumo:blah:  
Kaikura+blah+ "Jah! Soooo bored"  
A young tri-haired colored boy groaned.  
Was another typical day in Domino City. Sunny day no clouds, just a normal peaceful spring day.  
/To normal...gah, I need excitment/  
"Hey Yug! Wha'cha doin"  
"Huh?Oh...Hi Jou"  
Not really noticing the blonde boy.  
"Well den...don't get to excited to see me",He made a dramatic scene. Yugi just looked at him and laughed.  
"Haha...Sorry Jou...Guess I'm just out of it"  
Jou just ruffled his hair. "Ey no prob...but eh whadda thinking bout"  
Yugi looked up at the sky. "Yug"  
"Just...I wish life here was more exciting yanno...not so boring or normal, I want an adventure, to see something new. to meet now people and stuff"  
Jou just looked at Yugi.  
Never in his life has Yugi talked bout himself this much or bout his life.  
'Maybe dat is why I like him so much'  
Jou thought , but then Yugi giggled and broke his thoughts. " I guess it is kinda stupid now that I say it out loud.Right?", Jou looked at Yugi and took his hand.  
"No its not! You can achieve that wish, hey I'll even help , heck I'll go with ya if ya want"  
Yugi just looked at him then smiled "Yeah, Thanks Jou"  
"Cool well lets go home eh! Oh yea !Can I stay the night , maybe we can think something up about your wish"  
"Yea sure , but ya just need to call your father or tell him"  
"Hn like he would care!But I need to go back and get my stuff anyway"  
"Hey guys what are you doing"  
A british talking boy with silver hair came and joined Yugi and Jou.  
"Hey Ryou, just talking about my silly fantasy, hey do you want to stay over to"  
"Sure, if it is alright I mean I don't want to be intruding"  
"Nah!It'll be fun, you can help us"  
Jou piped up.With them all agreed they left for Joey's house.

5min Later "Ey..um wait hea kay?",said Jou,sounding alittle nervous "Okay Jou", Yugi nodded as he went back to tell Ryou about his dream. As Jou walked up the stairs to his apartment he heard crashing throught he door.  
'Oh great he is drunk and he fell...but ...what's's wit all the grunts'  
He shrugged and took his keys and open his door.  
What he saw was just completely unexpected. Lucky for him that they didn't notice!  
His dad was doggy styling some guy with blonde hair.  
"ACK!", Jou blushed so hard his cheeks hurt.With that he left to his room .. Which was filled with discarded clothes and a ...leather soccer jacket?  
'What would my...no wait to small for pops'  
He was thinking while packing his clothing and it hit him. There was a name on the back and it said Hiwatori.  
'Otesu Hiwatori!But he ...he is the best soccer player int he school, and the hottest too... and he,.. he's bonking like rabbits wit my old man!EWW...gotta get out...now where is my toothbrush'  
When he was packed he went back to the front door.  
"Hey Pops Im staying at Yugi's,  
he thought a minute then added,"Don't be too rough or he won't be able to play soccer for a few days , see ya"  
With that he left still red as a apple.  
back down stairs "What happened Jou?", his friend Ryou asked.  
"Its embarrassing Ryou...but I thought I saw Otesu going at it wit my dad"  
Yugi and Ryou looked at Jou.  
"Going...at..it..?" Ryou paled a littler more than he normally was.  
"You don't mean fist fighting do you Jou"  
Jou nodded "Yup doggy stylin...ick..I mean I'm gay but geez at least I keep it private"  
"Okay more than enough info,but Otesu Hiwatori? I think your seeing thing, he wouldn't stoop down that low"  
Jou thought a moment and figured Yugi was right he must've seen someone else,but just then Ryou started laughing.  
"What so funny Ryou?", Yugi asked alittle freaked out by Ryou's laughing fit.  
"Phwhahahahaha!That...haha..must of been...hahah. a...a...a site...hahah!", tears were forming in his eyes. Yugi caught on an started laughing too ,Jou on the other hand caught on all right,and turned and amazing color. Also glaring at Ryou and Yugi for laughing.  
"Shadap, you guys, how would you like it if your parents were doing the wild thing right in front of the front door"  
That just made them laugh harder.  
"Sorry Jou..hehe..lets go.",Yugi apologized still laughing."Yes, sorry Jou.",Ryou adding on,still giggling.  
Jou smiled,"Nah..lets go"  
20 min later "Be back later father"  
"Alright Ryou, See you"  
Ryou closed his front door to his BIG hour. Yugi and gang walked for about 5 minutes in silence till Jou shattered it.  
"Man, I bet its just as big as Otesu's house "  
Ryou knew what he was talking about, since his house was literally huge.  
"Not Really, I heard he has elevators just to get to his room!", Jou's eyes got wide.  
"Damn!...Hey isn't that Yamigumo"  
Ryou and Yugi looked to were Jou was pointing and saw Yamigumo. The hottest guy in school..well to all the girls, gay guys and bi's.  
"He looks like he came from eh gay store"  
"But didn't you say he was straight Jou...?",Yugi asked remember a while back when Jou had a crush on Yamigumo, had to find out if he was gay or not.  
"Hmm...I thought he was...what do you think Ryou"  
But Ryou's attention was somewhere else. It was on the figure walking at them.  
/Damn he is fine...ack! What am I saying I'm not gay...am I?..Eep...He's getting closer\  
"Ryooooooou!" Yugi waved his hand in front of his face.But then stopped when he notice Ryou's face go red.  
/God he is fine...okay I must be gay the way I'm acting..Like a stupid school girl..eck!\\Ryou was oblivious to Yugi's waving hand."RYOOOU!",Ryou finally snapped back to reality.  
"Huh? oh..Sorry Yugi..lets keep walking"  
Yugi looked at his friend weird.  
\\Why is he blushing...and he has that look in his eyes, like the girls at school when they see there crush or if someone hot ...but the only person I see is...Yamigumo...hmmm\  
Then it hit him.\\Ryou is gay...but since when...or maybe he 's bi? Hmm I'll ask him later\  
"Well may I ask what your name is"  
a deep sexy voice, broke his thoughts,and the voice was directed at Ryou.  
(a/n:dont wry ppl he is not as sexy and yami..Yami:uh...thanx i guess..me: welcome)  
Ryou was about to answer when.  
"Are you trying to pick someone up again Yamigumo? Dumbass"  
Another voice came by alittle deeper then Yamigumo's and with amusement laced within it.  
Now it was Yugi's turn to gape.  
\\Damn, he looks good! Whoa wait where did...okay..I..I bet a lot of guys say that! But damn he looks good up close..ack I really need to shut up\  
"Tch! Shut up Kaikura! I just wanna know his name geez"  
Yamigumo and Kaikura. The hottest guys known in school. Yamigumo looked a lot like Yugi, but with Black hair , and sea green eyes and a lot taller. Kaikura on the other hand, look a lot like Ryou, but has a tan and also with black hair with blue highlights, and blue eyes.  
Their build was similar, but Kaikura was a little buffer.He wore a black skin tight muscle shirt showing off every curve of his body, course Yugi isn't complaining. Yamigumo wore basically the same thing except his shirt was red and wasn't as tight, but Ryou seemed to like it just fine .And both wearing tight leather pants.  
Jou just looked at Yugi and Ryou.  
'Heh..dint know they was gay..now all we need is ...haha..Otesu Hiwa'  
"Damn my brother to hell"  
Just before Jou could finish his thoughts, Otesu Hiwatori came right on cue.  
"Heh..Your brother being a prostitute again,Otesu"  
Kaikura laughed, as Otesu sneered and gave him the bird.  
"Yea, and he took my leather...hey you okay?", Joey had paled when he heard the word leather...while Yugi and Ryo tried really,really hard not to laugh but...sadly they failed.  
POV change

:Damn...nothing to do..or do..man Im..hey he's that kid in my keyboarding class..Wow he looks good for a sophmore,wonder if his hair is natural silver or dyed:  
He walked up to the silver hair angel."Well may I ask what you name is"  
He looked like he was gonna answer, when Kaikura butted in.  
"Are you trying to pick someone up again Yamigumo?Dumbass"  
"Tch!Shut up Kaikura,aIm just asking his name, geez"  
:Comes at the worst time:  
Kaikura just smirked,but turned his eyes next the one Yamigumo was talking to.  
+Heh..he's good looking for a shrimp...hmm wonder how he gets his hair like that+ "Damn my brother to hell"  
Kaikura just laughed,"Your brother being a prostitute again,Otesu?".He just gave Kaikura the finger,which just made him laugh harder.  
"Yea, he took my leather...hey you okay?".He was talking to the boy with honey blonde hair.  
Hey...he's that really good looking blond in my Geometry class...wonder why he's pale  
The other two next to him started laughing.  
"Well..Jou...haha...you gonna ,tell them..phwhaha..?",the tri-haired boy chocked out.  
"Yes Jou please...fill me in.",Otesu asked with a hint of amusement and...+I sounded like I was trying to seduce him.+ "Um..uh..heh well..you ..uh..Yug help me out here!".The one called"Yug" looked at his friend sympathetically, and answered Otesu's question still trying hard not to laugh.  
"Jou saw you brother, right Ryou?" Yugi asked .  
Otesu looked at the on called Ryou. His eyes narrowed a bit.  
"What was he doing"  
The boy just giggled and tried to stop just enough so he could answer.  
"Lets just say he is being reaaaaly recessive right now"  
The silver haired Ryou answered.  
Yamigumo was alittle shocked. :He has a British accent...whoa now that's a new one for me, guess love at first site just kicked me in the ass:  
(a/n:ok i really dont believe in love at first site it just reminds me of Romeo and Juliet...i despise dat story,and the love at first site is part of the plot)  
Same with Kaikura, but he had thought the tri-haired boy voice was going to be squeaky,because of his size.  
+His may not show it, but his voice shows he's mature, and its deep for such a short guy, but damn he is cute...his innocent look is a real turn on...heh cant believe it, I'd rather take him out on a date and get to know him a little better then screw him right now+ But Otesu wasn't thinking he was just paling.  
"HE WHAT"  
Kaikura and Yamigumo just started laughing.Then Jou added in,"With my old man, and it wasn't a pretty sight"  
"What do you mean,with your dad"  
"You dickhead he means he's playing mare and stallion with his old man"  
Kaikura sputtered out, Yamigumo just kept on laughing.Of course so were 'Yug' and Ryou. But Jou and Otesu were a new shade of red.

POV change (everyone pov)

"You dickhead he means, he's playing mare and stallion with his old man"  
Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but laugh.  
\\Wow, Kaikura has a sexy laugh...damn bad Yugi bad,stop thinking like that.  
"Huff...huff..Hey Yugi! Here's your tennis racket, thanks man..uh...what so funny"  
A boy with bleach blonde hair,lavander eyes,tan and a well built body,came up to Yugi and gang panting, his name was,  
"Come here Marik,whisper"  
As Yugi whispered the situation to Marik, out right laughed.Kaikura and Yamigumo were still laughing, but stopped when Otesu hit them across the head.  
"Dammit, you guys, Shut UP"  
Yamigumo was holding his head, and looked up.He smiled and winked and Ryou,which of course just made Ryou blush, but he smiled right back, and a very sweet one at that.  
Kaikura just rubbed his head, and looked at Yugi and gave him a sexy smirk. Yugi blushed,but gave him a very chibi smile.  
"Hey Otesu...uh hey what's with the look"  
another good looking guy came. He was known as Ishtar. He had a light tan spiky brown hair.  
In which made Marik stop laughing instantly.Like Yamigumo and Kaikura, Ishtar looked a lot like Marik with minor differences. Ishtar had a bigger build. Marik was a tennis player.While Ishtar was a lacrosse player. Yugi also is a tennis player. Yamigumo was a football player. Ryou is in gymnastics. Kaikura is in basketball and martial arts, and has the build to show it. Yugi, Ryou and Marik are also in martial arts. Joey isn't in any sports, since he street fights. Otesu doesn't' do sports or anything else, but he can fight, though people still question on how?  
Then a sudden gust of wind blew.  
Chilling Yugi, Ryou,Marik, and Jou.

"COME"  
"Wh..who..s-s-said..th-that?", Yugi asked chattering, Jou,Ryou, and Marik just shrugged, but they were also shivering.  
"Who said what?",asked Kaikura, noticing Yugi shivering, then asked, "Um are you cold..uh...uh...?", he trailed off,"What is your name, I don't think its 'Yug"  
"Yugi...sorry didn't tell you earlier.",Yugi smiled,"oh..and no I'm alright,thanks I'm fine really"  
Despite his words Kaikura put his arm around him. Yugi just blushed. So did everyone else. Looks like Kaikura passed on a message.  
"Sorry Yugi, but I dont' take 'no' for and answer.", He winked at Yugi then asked.  
"You wanna come with me to get a drink or something before you go home"  
Yugi went wide eyed.  
\\Why would Kaikura Tsuni, the hottest guy I know want to go out and have a drink with me\  
Yugi was going to say yes, but he thought about Jou and Ryou. Since they were staying over, and he wasn't going to leave Marik behind.  
"I would, but ...uh..I can't leave my friends Jou,Ryou, and Marik behind"  
Kaikura looked alittle disappointed, till and idea popped in his head.  
"Well, why dont' they come with us, my buddies included"  
Yamigumo and the rest nodded.  
"So how bout it?",Kaikura tried to use his puppy dog eyes.  
+What's wrong with me, why do I want to take him out so badly, if it was anyone else said they couldn't i would've just shrugged and walked away, I know i said I fell for him but...i didn't really believe it.+ The rest of his gang was somewhat thinking the same thing excluding Otesu and Ishtar.  
Yugi looked at his friends, and asked silently,they all nodded not really paying attention.  
He sweatdropped cause once they stopped nodding they went starry eyed and looked straight back to the person they were paired up with.  
"Well looks like you got some company Kaikura"  
Yugi stated sweetly.  
Kaikura's heart nearly stopped. The sweetness of Yugi's smile was just so innocent, and...+what the heck, I feel such a pansy for being so giddish...(a/n:is an nother way to say giddy ok)+ "Uh..Kaikura you..uh okay"  
"Huh..oh its nothing Yugi, so lets go somewhere huh? I know this little café, would you like to go"  
Yugi nodded, and Kaikura smiled. "Well lets go then!", and they were off.

CAFÉ

Ihstar, Marik, and Ryou, were laughing at Yamigumo who nearly got soaked in soda, and getting in trouble for supposedly for fixing up the coffee machine and making it spray all over the other customers.  
"Yea..uh..sorry...wont happen again"  
"Hmph..make sure it doesn't pretty boy, and I will let you off since its your first offence"  
The manager looked Yamigumo and down, then walked off. Yamigumo shuddered.  
"Ewwww, that's just gross!Oh, and I am gonna KILL YOU ISHTAR!", Ryou just blinked, because once he finished his sentence Ishtar ran off with marik. Leaving Ryou with he sexy Yamigumo.  
Yamigumo smirked. :Thanks Ishtar, but still gonna kill you:  
"Well Ryou care to take a walk to the balcony with me and chat?", after he stopped fuming.  
Ryou blushed but complied."Sure..but could I asked you a question"  
Yamigumo looked a t Ryou and smirked,"Sure, but your gonna have to give me a kiss on he cheek"  
Ryou blushed alittle harder, he had caught on and knew it was a joke, but he wanted to play innocent. Also he wondered what Yamigumo's skin felt like.  
"Um..okay..well come here"  
Yamigumo was shocked for just a fraction of a second but then walked over to Ryou.:Wonder if he really is gonna do it..Nah:  
He stepped up to Ryou and looked down into his doe like eyes. His heart nearly stopped when he felt Ryou's lips against his own. An held in a whimper when Ryou pulled away.  
"There...that should cover the rest of my questions, now for my first?..Um why did that guy look you up and down..I mean he's married"  
/Oh damn..great I sound like a wife and her husband..hope I didn't sound possessive\  
But apparently he did since Yamigumo was smirking like and idiot.  
"Well lets talk about it outside shall we"  
"For once I'm glad I'm not with them"  
Yugi and Kaikura watched the whole thing.  
"Huh..looks fun to me..accept for the man checking out Yamigumo, but ...hey! What are you laughing at"  
Kaikura was laughing so hard that Yugi had to keep him up straight.  
"Sorry Yugi..but you trying to hot wire something especially a coffee machine in a public place you liable to get soaked instead of the other customer, is just hilarious"  
"Hey come on...I'm not that innocent...what"  
Kaikura was just staring at Yugi.  
"Uh..Kaiku...", before he could finish, Kaikura interrupted.  
"You know..your really cute when you pout...but, um what I really wanted to say well ask is um...well"  
Yugi just looked at him wondering why he was studdering.\\He..He's blushing...am I making him do that...heheh time to have some fun.  
"Come on you can ask me Kaikura.", Yugi stated coyly, and winked.  
+Did..did he wink at me...heh two can play at this game Yugi+ "Okay..well come here so I can ask you.".To His surprise Yugi did.  
"Well?",Instead of words Kaikura used actions. He kissed Yugi's soft lips. +Mmm..he tastes good..so soft+ When they parted, Yugi put his lips back against Kaikura's, and whispered against his lips.  
"I dont quite understand you question l...can you ask me again"  
Kaikura just smirked ,"Heh..Sure"  
(Another world)

"This is not good", and old man shook his head. After seeing the scene in the reflection pool.  
"We must stop this"  
A women with onyx black hair stated. Five others nodded in agreement as well.  
"HEY! Old man you called me"  
A silvered hair teen trespassed in. (a/n: give you a cookie if you can guess who it is)  
"Next time you should KNOCK"  
The old man snapped.  
"Hn"  
"But anyway I called you here because you and your gang are going to have someone to protect..You know a (1)chosen"  
The snow haired teen just started."A...Chosen...Oh great there goes my free time...whatever, I'll tell them.". With that said he walked out mumbling.  
"This is going to be a living hell!", the old man blurted, all agreed.

Yay finally finished soooo happy

1. Dont sue me i got that from a book call 'Magic Pawn' by: Mercedes Lackey very good book should read if you like yaoi then read this book.

Kit:Whew! That took forever!

Bakura:Hey how come i am not with Yugi:hugs Yugi close:  
Yugi:UH...bakura can't breathe

Yami:And Why is that guy touching my Ryou!  
Ryou:He's not touching me

Jou:Oh shut up you guys at lest your in it

Marik:I barely got an sceen play!

Kit:----;; :sweatdrop: please Review

5 reviews to go on 


End file.
